


Show Me Your Tits

by nekocrouton



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kind of cracky drabble thing that I came up with when I was walking through the parking lot at my job.  Nick finds a string of those cheap, Mardi Gras beads in the streets of New Orleans and finds a good use for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Your Tits

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2010 and has not been edited since.

The group of four stepped off of the boat, taking unsteady steps onto the pier, finally reaching the city that they had so desperately been trying to get to.  New Orleans.  There was no solid promise of rescue there, but there was a chance.  A chance that they were all willing to gamble on, the winnings being the safety of their own lives that they had been struggling to protect for the past few weeks.

Nick smiled as he took in the familiar sights of the city, having been there a few times before to try his luck at the poker tables on the riverboats that floated lazily up and down the river.  One of the said riverboats was capsized nearby, its stern sticking up out of the water ominously.  He knew that what he was about to encounter this time around wasn’t going to be nearly as pleasant as the past memories he had of the city.

The four of them started up the ramp slowly with their guns out, not really sure where exactly to go from there.  A tattered map hanging off of a telephone pole gave them their only clue to which direction they possibly needed to head in.  Seeing a doorway up ahead, the group decided to try following the path that had been laid out before them.

As they walked through the door, killing off the few scattered infected that were hanging around, a glint of something sparkling on the ground caught the corner of Nick’s eye.  He bent down to examine it more closely, hoping that maybe it was something of value that he could pocket and sell off later once the infection had subsided. Granted he survived, that is. He picked it up and was unimpressed to find that it was only a string of those cheap plastic beads that women would take their shirts off for, in hopes of getting one to drape around their necks.  Mardi Gras had happened just shortly before the infection hit, so he wasn’t surprised to see it lying around.  He would probably run across many more of them before their journey was over.

Nick was about to chuck the plastic silver necklace over his shoulder and move on, when he spotted Ellis in front of him.  And then an idea crept into his brain.  He always loved to antagonize or tease the mechanic every chance he could get, and this gave him the opportunity to do so.

“Hey Overalls,” Nick called out, motioning for the younger man to come closer to him.

“What do ya want, Nick?”  Ellis asked as he walked towards the conman, shooting at a stray infected off to the side.

Nick held the string of beads in front of Ellis’ face and with the most lecherous look that he could muster, he said, “Show me your tits.”

Ellis just stared at the older man for a moment, his mouth gaping, not sure how to respond.  But then a grin spread wide across his face as he pulled his shirt up to expose his flawless abs and chest.  “Now gimme the necklace,” the mechanic demanded, as he stuck his tongue out at Nick.

The conman just laughed as he draped the beads around Ellis’ neck, letting his gaze linger a little longer upon the mechanic’s perfect muscles.  “You’re something else kid, you know that?”

Ellis just smiled as he yanked his shirt back down, the necklace now gleaming brilliantly in the sunlight.  “Yeah, I know.  Now, let’s get a move on, we got a bridge to get to and not much time to do it.”

Nick shook his head, still smiling in disbelief, as he followed Ellis back towards the rest of the group, ready to face whatever they might come across head on.


End file.
